Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 564 - Topographic Maps
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #564 - Topographic Maps is the five-hundred sixty-fourth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventy-fourth episode of Season 6. Video Overview SpaceX Delayed Kurt heads west with Wolfie, and says that the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $23,000.000 even. The SpaceX land on a barge attempt was Question: In case you were wondering, my name is a play on global warming, what are your thoughts on the issue? Kurt thinks that it pretty clearly exists, there are no thoughts just facts. Question: If the last couple winters in Chicago were mild instead of cold, would you have delayed your move to Phoenix? Moving to Phoenix was always and idea independent of the weather in Chicago. Question: How many episodes in FLoB have your neighbors opened their garage door at your old place? Kurt has no idea, but knows that it was a pretty common occurrence. He thinks Eva is the current funny background. Question: I would like to know if you will come to the UK to meet your British fans? Kurt does not go anywhere to meet fans, and would only really go to Britain for a convention. There are no current British plans. Question: As an American, what intrigues you about us across the pond? Finally, is there a place in UK/Europe you would enjoy to hike around? Honestly, Kurt is not that intrigued by Britain. He also does not know a lot about the nature in Europe. Kurt really does not have a lot of the travel desires that people do. Question: I'm helping my parents move out to Phoenix from Michigan at the end of March, and will be spending a few days with them. Are there any not so touristy hiking places nearby that you know of? Any other places to see where I'm there? Phoenix is pretty spread out, and if you're in the center of the city everything is about 30 minutes away. Kurt starts talking about his favorite eastern trails, and also mentions that the zoo is pretty good. He also says that Spring Training is going on for baseball. Question: I recall when Curiosity landed on Mars you did a livestream event, would you consider doing something for your March Madness StreamADay? Maybe some SpaceX launches with beard-cam? Kurt is concerned if Twitch would be okay with the stream as they're more cautious about categories. Kurt goes to sleep on an Elevated Hidey Hole, the game freaks out but everything is okay. He pulls up his computer's resources and everything looks okay on his end. Question: What is your advice on how to best play, and win, UHC? His best advice is people donating to give him potations. Kurt thinks that hiding is probably the best strategy, but it's not a lot of fun. Gold is also really important. In 1.9 a lot of strategies are going to go out the window, and PvE will become more of a problem. Question: Did you have any trouble spots with Eva? Does she have any personality traits that can be challenging at times? Kurt feels really lucky about Eva's great personality. She loves other people, but is starting to get more territorial. Other dogs are an issue for her, and he is not sure how to help it. Question: You mentioned reading web comics in a previous episode, which ones do you subscribe to? I for one enjoy xkcd xkcd, Penny Arcade, and Saturday Morning Breakfast Cereal are ones he read, Toothpaste for Dinner is one he used to read. Trivia * The end slate links to a DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - February Event 3: Germany and Minecraft UHC: Godiva Gaming - 07 - Frozen at the Sight.